


Star-Kissed

by ViolettaValery



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/pseuds/ViolettaValery
Summary: If you love something, set it free.Alex realizes his piece of the alien ship is the last piece that Michael needs to complete his own ship and leave.





	Star-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of speculation over where season 1 is going to go. We know Michael's building a ship to leave Roswell by, in part, collecting pieces of the original ship; we know Alex has one of the pieces. This is my speculation in fic form.

“I just need one more piece of the ship, any piece, and I’ll have it figured out. I’ll be able to get out of here.”

Michael’s voice carries to him over the din in the Wild Pony, almost as if Alex is tuned into Michael’s wavelength.Alex stills, stands frozen while the word around him continues moving. For one dizzying second, it moves so fast that it seems to start spinning around him.

Michael is going to leave. Michael _wants_ to leave. Which Alex really shouldn’t be surprised by, seeing how effective he’s been at pushing Michael away.

Now, Alex can help him leave for good.

He knows what he has to do, even if his heart feels like it’s clawing at the rest of his insides. He has no right to ask Michael to stay.

….

Michael must have heard his car pull up, because he exits the Airstream before Alex has made it two steps to his door. He watches Alex silently, warily.

“I have something for you,” Alex says without preamble, because he doesn’t think he can take drawing this out for another second.

Michael raises an eyebrow. “A few more choice words about my life choices, perhaps?”

Alex sighs and digs into his backpack.

“Here.” He pulls out the glowing hunk of metal and offers it to Michael. “I overheard you saying you only needed one more piece.”

He doesn’t know what he expected to see on Michael’s face, but it’s certainly not the dismay that’s there now. His practiced mask slides off his face like so much hot butter, and Alex chastises himself mentally. He has no right to feel relief that Michael isn’t overjoyed at the idea of leaving.

“Why are you doing this?” Michael’s voice cracks halfway through.

“If you love something, set it free,” Alex says softly. “Roswell was never your home. You deserve so much more – you’re destined for so much more than anything this town can give you, than I can ever give you. I’m setting you free so you can find it.”

“Is that what you want?” Michael’s mask isn’t quite back up yet, but his tone is harsh.

“It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“It’s the only thing that matters,” Michael retorts.

Alex opens his mouth to protest, but Michael cuts him off.

“If it comes back, it’s yours,” Michael repeats the second part of the cliché. “You were my home. When I was young, I’d come out to the Ranch and look at the stars, wondering where I came from and hoping someone would come for me and take me away. But I only started building the ship once I lost you. I never needed the stars when I had you.”

Alex exhales shakily and looks up at the sky. It’s a cloudy night, but Roswell has so little light pollution, he can still see glimmers of the galaxy beyond them. He tries to comprehend the enormity of a love that would choose him over the stars themselves.

“Then stay,” he says softly.

That’s all Michael needs. He closes the distance between them and sweeps Alex into a kiss. All Michael’s love and devotion are in that kiss, and it consumes Alex wholly. He feels as small and insignificant in the face of it as if he were trying to read the mysteries of life written in the fabric of the universe.

But he’ll have their entire lives to try to understand it.


End file.
